A smart card accesses data stored in its internal memory to execute processing according to a command supplied from an external apparatus. A conventional smart card stores data required for command processing in its internal memory. However, since it is difficult for the smart card to mount a large-capacity memory due to physical limitations and the like, a data amount which can be internally stored is limited.